Story's Told By Quotes
by RawrRoni
Summary: This is a series of One-shots inspired by quotes. Dedications: smilingatthetv
1. Chapter 1  Single Soul

**Hayy everyone. I am starting a new multi-chapter story on fanfiction. It will be a series of one-shots based on quotes. If you have any ideas/quotes PM me or put them in a review :D**

**This whole series of one-shots is dedicated to the wonderful mandichannylover. I got the idea from her :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own SWAC. If I did I would be a star producer right now for making Channy happen!**

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."  
-Aristotle _

**Sonny POV**

"And for your school project, I want everyone to look up quotes, pick their favorite, and bring it to class tomorrow."

Can someone tell me why school projects were sooooooo boring. This one was at least a tiny bit interesting. Maybe it would be fun.

I was on my way to the prop house and had my laptop with me. I set it down on the coffee table and started my search. I found many quotes I liked, but one had me puzzled and intrigued at the same time.

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."  
-Aristotle _

So basically it is saying that one soul lives in two bodies, and when they find each other they feel complete. I wrote the quote down in my journal, closed down my laptop, and headed off to the cafeteria

with my journal.

*******AT THE CAFETERIA**********

Blech. My yogurt has hair in it. Oh my gosh, is that an eyeball? I think I am going to puke.

The cafeteria consisted of me and the lunch ladies at the moment. I missed my lunch break because I was trying to finish my project. Then the one and only CDC walked in. He saw me, smirked, and strut his may down the runway. Just kidding! HE took his time and walked like a sloth over to me.

"Why were you not at lunch today, Son-AY?"

"I was finishing my project."

I pointed to my journal. He took it and read my quote before I could even say "a cow ate my homework". He read my quote aloud and then look at me with a confused face.

"What the hell does this mean?"

" In my mind it means that everyone in the world had a match, a perfect match, and until they meet they feel incomplete."

"Do you believe this crap?"

"Chad, It is not crap, and yes I do believe it. I believe it is nice to think there is someone out there who loves me for who I am." I stared dreamily to the sky for a dramatic effect.

"What do you believe Chad?"

"Well." He sat down next to me. "I believe that I have found my other half." My heart squeezed inside.

"And who would that be Chad?" He glanced at the door right as Portlyn came in. He looked into my eyes and I knew he meant her. My eyes got teary and I ran to my shared dressing room. As I ran I heard a faint cry for my name but I ignored it.

******************AN HOUR LATER******************

I was in my car about to close the door when someone stopped me.

"What do you want Chad?" I said annoyed.

"Why did you run away back at lunch?"

"Figure it out Chad. What were we talking about?"

"Your little love quote for your project."

"Yes, and what did you say to me before you walked out?"

"Something about I found my other half."

"What events happened after that?"

"You asked who and then Portlyn came in. I looked at her as she came in and you ran off."

"C rying." 

"What?" Chad asked.

"I ran off crying." I said getting teary eyed. Realization hit him and it showed in his eyes. He stared at me.

"Oh, no Sonny. You don't think I meant my other half was Portlyn did you?" I nodded.

"Sonny, no. It's not Portlyn."

"Then who is it?" I asked frustrated. He kissed me with passion and my arms wrapped around his neck.

He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We pulled apart for air.

"You."

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."  
-Aristotle _

**I know it was pretty cheesy, but I think I am satisfied. Please review and give me some more great quotes. I will dedicate the one-shot to you if I like your quote.**

**The most spazzy FF writer on fanfiction (probably not),**

**Roni :) (Ronaay/Maca-Roni/Woni-Poo/V/ a lot of other nicknames)**


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid Boys And Dogs

Hey, sorry my FF buds for not updating that fast. I have been waiting for a good time to write, but since today is a snow day, why not? :D

Please help by sending in quotes!

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC! (or Chris Brown) No if, and's, or but's. Period. I do own the ring tone, the idea for the pool, and . . . . .I think that is it.

Dedication: This is for the wonderful **smilingatthetv**! Thank you for giving me three wonderful quotes to choose from. I chose the one I thought was hilarious! **Everyone should read her stories!**

**

* * *

**

"_I loathe people who keep dogs. They are cowards who haven't got the guts to bite people themselves." _-August Strindberg

* * *

Sonny POV

I hate this week! I have gotten probably 6 invites to a date from 6 different guys! I know, that sounds amazing but it is not. I hate guys that send other people to do things for them. If it was the least bit romantic or I liked them back, I could understand. See, the guys that asked me out were sent to ask me weren't even the real guys! I think that is the least romantic thing in the world.

I was walking down through the studio when the disgusting sparkling eyed beauty decided to bump into me.

"Oh, hey Sonaaaaay!" Not the person I wanted to run into right now. Time to let out my rage.

"Hi Chad. Do you know how pissed off I am right now? No you don't. Of course the guys that asked me out don't either because they are lazy, big headed, butt-faced jerks! They don't even have the decency to ask me out themselves! They send some nerdy pool boy instead! Is that romantic at all? NO!" Wow. It felt good to get that out.

I turned my head to see Chad staring at me like a cow had just bit my hand off.

"What is your problem? Hmm?"

"Someone has a lot of rage locked up in that hillbilly heart of theirs." He mumbled.

"Shut it Chad."

"Well you asked. . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." (A/N I am listening to Yeah 3x by Chris brown at the moment. Inspired. Haha.) I started to walk off but Chad grabbed my arm.

"Wait. Who asked you out?"

"Ugh. Okay. If I tell you will you let me go?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He said, using my words (A/N and Roni's jamming inspiration) against me.

"Ok. James Conroy, a guy named Hayden, a rich dude named Erik, a fat dude who calls himself the Emperor, and a geek that eats to many jelly rolls said he was named Kenny." I heard sounds of disgust mumbled under Chad's breath.

"Sonny, meet me at my house at 6PM after work." He said before running off. Wow.

* * *

I was in my car headed to Chad's when my cell decided it would start to ring.

"Oink, Oink, Moo, Moo, there is someone calling you!" So I changed my ring tone. You got a problem? (A/N I would like to take credit for thinking of this. Haha.)

"Hello?"

"Are you on your way?"

"Yupp, puling into the driveway now. Hey Chad, what is it am I here for any-" I got cut off my Chad hanging up. How rude.

I walked up to the door and there was a note.

"Walk around to the back and through the gate. Love, Chad" I walked to the back and was in awe at the sight. It was a beautiful garden with flowers and a gazebo. The pool was created to look like a pond and had projections of frogs and fish cast into it. (A/N I take credit for this idea. If it is yours then I am sorry for stealing it without knowing)

"Hey." I jumped around and was face to face with Chad. With a swift movement he had me in his arms kissing me. I put a life's worth of passion in to that kiss. He pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Sonny, I wish I could have told you sooner, but I didn't have the courage. I hate jerks that try to get someone else to do their work for them. I know it's ironic but that is what they force me to do at work. Back to the subject, I really do love you Sonny, and I don't want those guys to hurt you. You don't have to like me back but please don't get back with James. If you are going to, then tell me because I might as well commit suicide now." He grimaced at the sound of James name. I giggled at the last sentence and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too Chad." It was that simple. No denial, just me.

* * *

You could tell me that Chad and I weren't meant to be but we know better. As we were driving to the airport trying not to miss the flight to out honeymoon in the Bahamas I saw a peculiar sight.

A man was watching his dog bite an angry looking man. That is another thing. I hate people who keep dogs. They are cowards who don't have enough confidence to bite people themselves. At least Chad had the confidence to bite me.

* * *

I know it is cheesy, but I think I like it. Please review and send me more quotes! If you want something to specifically happen in one of the one-shots or in the one-shot that has your quote, tell me. I could try to find a way to fit it in. :D

Did you like it **smilingatthetv**? Please tell me :D

* * *

"_I loathe people who keep dogs. They are cowards who haven't got the guts to bite people themselves." _-August Strindberg


	3. Chapter 3 When My Heart Grows Wings

Hellur. This is the next part in my one-shot series. This may or may not be the valentine one. They are all about love so who gives a crap?

**Haha -Roni :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. Nor do I own any of the quotes used in this series.**

**Dedication: This goes out to my best friend Casper the ghost! Since no one gave me an idea, Casper had to. SO PM AND REVIEW U LAZY BUTTS!**

* * *

"_There is a place you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy. Her heart."_

_-Melanie Griffith_

* * *

Sonny POV

"_There is a place you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy. Her heart."-Melanie Griffith_

This was my newest Facebook post. I love Valentines day. Yes, I may not have a valentine, but I do have friends. Who needs guys? Not me! Who needs a kiss on Valentines Day? Not Me!

_Who needs Chad Dylan Cooper? YOU!_

If I haven't told you how much I hate my conscience, then you will soon see.

_I am not your conscience. I am your heart. I give you friends, Love, and everything in between._

Yes. I am crazy, but that's me. Sonny Munroe, actress on So Random!, comedian, and the one who has fallen for Chad Dylan Cooper.

_Now we are talking! You go girl! Admit those feelings!_

Wow.

* * *

The Cafeteria was extremely quiet today.

"CDC, what it do?" Never mind.

'What do you want Chad?"

"I left something in your room. After lunch go check it out and then come tell me if you like it." And then he strut out.

"Well that wasn't weird at all."

"Tell me about it." said a certain blonde, conceited comedian. "What do you think he got you?"

"I have no idea." The rest of lunch was silent.

* * *

I opened the squeaky door and walked into the dressing room. I glanced cautiously around the room until I found a red item on my vanity. I picked it up and eyed it. It was a red pillow that had _'Sonny Munroe's Heart'_ embroidered on it. There was also a sticky note attached to it.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I read you Facebook status. You know, the quote. I thought it was interesting so I decided to follow the quote. Your "heart" has just been touched my Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Love, Chad_

Awwww. That is so sweet!

* * *

"Come in! Oh, hi Chad. What are you doing in here?" I asked while looking at my new Chad Dylan Cooper-fied "heart".

"You take too damn long." Before I could scold him for cussing his lips were on mine. It started slow but got more heated. Our tongues fought for dominance. He moaned into my mouth. It wasn't until I moaned when I figured out I was kissing back.

He pushed me onto the the couch and lay on top of me. I pulled back for air and stared deep into his eyes.

* * *

"Ooooh! Did you see love, lust? What did you see in his eyes?"

"I looked into his eyes for something. I was remembering everything that was written about seeing eyes speak emotions. I don't understand it. I couldn't see crap. Then I realized what I was missing. Eyes can't speak, but people can."

"Yeah . . . . and?" Tawni asked me.

"Well, when I look back on that day, I know now that I didn't care if his eyes said anything. I wanted him to say it. And then he said 'I Love You'."

"What did I miss?" My wonderful new husband, Chad Dylan Cooper asked.

"Nothing." I said, kissing him.

* * *

I loved Chad. I see now that he didn't touch my heart, he had it all along. He didn't even touch my heart, he gave it wings and tought it how to fly. And when he left this world with me, my heart flew with us, and bonded us forever.

* * *

"_There is a place you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy. Her heart."_

_-Melanie Griffith_

* * *

**AWWW! I think the ending is sooo sad! But I am satisfied. Not my best but the quote was cute. I know it was really short ut, I didn't have much of an idea. I just wrote what came to me. **

**REVIEW! PM ME!**

**NOTE: I am looking for a Beta reader. I would like them to be in the same age range as me. Anywhere from 12-14 is okay. YOU MUST BE MATURE! I have an idea for a new story after this and would like help with it from the beta reader. OH! And I am looking to co-write a story with someone if I have any takers!**


	4. Series Over! Discontinued!

Hey, this is Roni hurrrr. I am sorry to say that this series is discontinued! I have run out of Idea's and want to start a new story. I do NOT start new stories when I have other ones underway. Please understand.

Feel free to steal the idea of this series for yourself.

Love Y'all,

Roni :I


End file.
